Whatcha Doin? Exclusive Scenes
by phineas81707
Summary: Some special scenes from outside the main story.
1. Summer Meets Bella

"Morning, brother!" Mist called. Summer looked up from his food, and nodded. "Today, I'm going to be such a great Fireside Girl!" she said, and Summer raised an eyebrow. "Can I come meet your friends?" Summer asked, and Mist giggled. "Sure thing, brother," she said, and they left together.

Mist walked him to the Fireside Girl's lodge in the woods. Summer smiled. The forest was so amazing. However, what caught his eye was a flash from on top of a tree not too far away. He saw it again, but much lower. He rushed to the tree, but was too late. Mist turned in shock, and saw one of her troop crashed on the floor.

Isabella's eyes fluttered open as she found herself… in someone's arms. How odd. The person seemed to be feeling her backside, and she giggled. Whoever it was was tickling her. "Stop it!" she laughed, and the hand stopped. "I'm sorry. I just saw you fall and wanted to make sure you were okay, and didn't have many boo-boos," someone she didn't know told her. She knew it was a boy, so she turned to face him.

She couldn't help it. She was mesmerised from the moment she looked into his eyes. "Wh- what's your name?" Bella asked, very nervous. "My name is Summer. And that is my sister Mist! What's your name?" Summer said. Bella hiccupped, and said, "I-I'm Isabella. E-everyone calls me B-Bella…" Summer thought for a second, and said, "Isabella is a cute name. I'm calling you Isabella!" Bella giggled, and felt something she hadn't felt before somewhere around her cheeks. Hoping to stop looking at Summer, she turned to play with some of the sticks on the forest floor.

Mist looked at the two. When Summer stopped talking to Bella, he came back to her. "Looks like you like her…" Mist said. Summer smiled, and replied, "Yes, sister. I like Isabella. Do you think she'll be my friend?" Mist nodded, and giggled. Summer looked at Mist, and she stopped.

When it was time to head home, Bella found Summer with Mist. "Hey, Summer! Can I come to your house?" she asked. Summer nodded, and Bella walked right up next to him. Summer was talking to Mist, and she didn't want to stop them. That might make Summer sad, and she wanted to be friends with him. She instead looked at his hand, just lying there next to him. She decided not to hold it, as that might make Summer scared, but couldn't resist staring at it. Summer stopped talking to Mist, and turned to Bella. "Isabella, will you be my friend?" he asked.

Bella gasped. "Oh, you don't want to?" Summer said, somewhat sadly, but Bella hugged him. "Brother, I think that's yes," Mist said, and Summer smiled. _Isabella is my friend? Today is such a great day _he thought. Likewise, Isabella thought _Summer likes me? I think I liked today!_

Summer stopped at his house, and decided to introduce Isabella to his parents. "Isabella, this is Mommy, and Daddy. Mommy, this is my new friend Isabella," he said. Mommy came down to see Isabella. "Aw, she's so cute!" she said, and Daddy looked at her too. "Yeah, she feels like you!" he said. Mommy looked at him, and something seemed to pass between them. It felt like Mommy had looked something funny.

Summer walked out to his backyard, and took a piece of paper and some pencils. Bella watched him for a little, and then walked up to him. He watched as Summer drew, rubbed out, and coloured in. One cute moment caused her to giggle, and Summer looked up. "Hi, Isabella!" he said, and Bella had that feeling in her cheeks again. "Hi Summer… whatcha drawin'?" she said nervously. Summer's mom looked out, but saw them together and went back inside. Summer put a final touch on it, and showed it to Bella. It was her and him together, holding hands. Bella felt that feeling as she gazed at it, and Summer said, "It's us. Summer and Isabella, best of friends!" he said. In that moment, Bella realised something. _We'll be more than friends…_ she promised herself.

**So here it is. The behind the scenes of the entire Whatcha Doin'? Trilogy.**

**As for the explanation of why this story seems of far lower quality, keep in mind that these characters are five years old. I avoided big words to keep in character, using them only for ironic echoes (Bella's eyes fluttered open) or because the childhood word was too strong.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	2. Phineas Meets Isabella

Phineas stood on his seat as he tried to place the final card on his card castle. He placed it on top, and cheered… but the sound of yelling from downstairs toppled it. Phineas put his head on his desk, and Candace knocked on his door. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting right now, so try not to disturb them," she told him. Phineas sighed, and went outside. A little bike-riding always got his mind of his problems.

Isabella stormed out of the house in frustration. Her daddy had gotten angry at her and mommy, and she just wanted some time away from _wait, what was that?_ she thought. She stood up, and looked across the street. Yes, it was the cute boy who liked to ride around Danville! "Hi!" she called out across the street, but he didn't hear her. She sighed, and sat back on the grass, defeated.

Phineas stopped riding, and looked up. "Hey, I got all the way to the antique store! I'm getting good at this!" he said, as he saw the sign on the building. He decided to enter, and found his good friend Ferb. "Hi, Ferb!" he said, and Ferb nodded. Unable to hold a conversation, the two went separate ways, and Phineas went up to Lawrence. "Hi, Mr Fletcher!" he said. "Phineas, what are you doing here?" Lawrence asked, tapping the desk. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting, and they knocked down my castle with their yelling. I just wanted a ride to calm down," he said. Lawrence nodded, and sat behind the counter. Phineas did the same, making sure he used a modern chair and not an antique.

"So, Mr Fletcher… I've been thinking about trying to talk to a really nice girl, but I can't figure out how. How do I start to talk to her?" Phineas asked, more to take his mind off his family. Lawrence gave a start, and thought about it. "Well, I'd say your best bet is to wait until she does something special. Then ask her about that act, and see if you can talk to her until you can ask to be her friend," he offered. Phineas thought about it, and said, "Hey yeah! Wait… she was upset as I rode past! Thanks, Mr Fletcher!" he said, and rode back home. Lawrence watched him go, and then turned to Ferb. "We've got customers looking at our 1800s range!" he called, and Ferb gave a thumbs up. _I hope Phineas doesn't do something stupid when talking to her_ Lawrence thought.

Isabella peeked out from her arms as the boy stopped outside her house. He looked at his own, and nodded. He then turned to her, and sat down right next to her. "H-hi…" she muttered, finally getting to meet the boy she secretly admired. "Hey. Listen, what's wrong?" he asked, somewhat bluntly. Isabella sniffed, and said, "Daddy's yelling at everyone. I just wanted to come outside for a break…" The boy thought for a second, and said, "Hang in there… friend." She could tell he added that last word on an impulse, and her heart skipped a beat. The boy gasped, and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" before Isabella took him into a firm hug.

Phineas took a moment to be shocked. He had blundered through the conversation, and the word 'friend' had slipped out. At first, he thought he had offended her, but now she was hugging him. "Thanks. Listen… My name is Isabella. What's yours?" she said. Phineas smiled, and said, "Phineas." Isabella beamed, and started moving her mouth without actually speaking. Phineas nodded, and said, "Well, I'd better go now. Mommy and Daddy should be calm by now. Maybe you could meet them?" Isabella said, "I'd love to," and Phineas took her hand.

From the moment he said, "Phineas," Isabella was hooked. Everything about him had just seemed so much better in her mind with that word, as had her front yard itself. Phineas asked her, "Will you be my bestest friend?" Isabella nodded, and said, "I'd love to." Phineas took her hand, and left for his house. Why were they going there? Why not the park?

Phineas stopped outside his house, and looked at Isabella uneasily. She looked like she might have been daydreaming. He shrugged, and opened his door. Mommy and Daddy were still fighting, and Phineas moaned. He had hoped to introduce Isabella to a friendlier atmosphere, but it was not to be. Finally, Daddy walked past them, using several words that they had never heard before. "Uh, Mommy?" Phineas asked tentatively. Mommy turned to him in a storm, and Phineas quailed. The still-daydreaming Isabella did not, and Mommy saw her. She calmed down somewhat, and knelt beside her. "Hey Phineas, is this a new friend of yours?" she asked. Phineas nodded, and Mommy smiled. "Just be sure to be nice to her, okay?" she said, and Phineas nodded. She left them be, and Phineas took Isabella upstairs.

Candace saw the two go past, and opened the door. "Hey, Phineas. Do you want to come in?" she asked, and Phineas shrugged. "Why not?" he replied, and came in with the even-still-daydreaming Isabella. Candace smiled, and held out her hand. Isabella shook herself out of her trance, and shook Candace's hand. Isabella asked, "Who are you?" and Candace groaned. "My bad, I never introduced myself. Candace Flynn, Phineas' older sister," she said, and Isabella sighed. Phineas heard something, and decided to go investigate.

"Candace, I'll be quick, while Phineas isn't in the room. I think I'm in love with him!" Isabella said. Candace looked at the doorframe, and said, "You could do worse. Phineas always lands on his feet. He's pretty resourceful. And-" Phineas came back into the room, and said, "Mr Fletcher's come over for a delivery, and I think Mommy might like him. I'd love Ferb as a brother…" Isabella looked at Candace, and finished the sentence, "He's optimistic." Candace smirked. _I like this girl… maybe I could learn a thing or two from her._

**So my second scene.**

**I know Phineas and Isabella's first meeting is a bit cliche, but I felt like giving my own shot at doing it.**

**Next... I actually don't have any bonus scenes planned out. I'm open to suggestions, but... don't expect the next scene soon. I have to get my inspiration for it first.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	3. Comet Kermillian

Summer stirred. He knew that sound. But yet, it seemed so… different. He woke up, and looked out his window. How odd. The racket of tools was not coming from his son's home. He turned to the left, where he could faintly see the home of his father. Sure enough, there was construction there. "Isabella… Isabella…" Summer softly called to his lovely wife, Bella. "What is it, Summer?" she asked, having heard the racket as well. "There's construction going on at Dad's house."

The two travelled to Phineas' house as fast as they could. Once they got there, they saw Phineas, sitting on his wheelchair. "Hey-o, Summer. You're just in time for our last contraption!" Phineas told Summer. Summer looked up critically, and asked, "An observatory?" Phineas nodded. "Tonight is the night Kermillian's Comet is due to pass by the Earth on its 73 and a half day orbit. We built this observatory for the sole purpose of seeing it," he elaborated. Summer grinned, and asked why. "That's a surprise. But according to Candace, we have to build the observatory," Phineas responded, and for a moment, he seemed to be ten again. But the moment passed, and Summerentered the yard.

Candace received a video call from Amanda. "Hey, mom. Phineas is having an observatory built!" she called from the other end of the line. Candace smiled, and reminisced when Phineas built one 73 and a half years ago. She had given the promise that today, she would have the boys busted. Unfortunately for her, she had given no thought for the standard aging process, and her own mother was gone. "Tell the boys I said hi. I don't think I'm getting out today," she told her. Amanda sighed, and asked, "You know Phineas. Couldn't you get out to see it?" she asked. Candace rolled her eyes. "Last time, the observatory vanished. I don't think they're taking that chance with everyone at the old folk's home," she told her. "Hey girlie! Other people need to use the video phone!" Buford called. Or Django. It could have been either. "Right you are! Goodbye, Amanda," she said, turning off the phone. Shortly afterward, Chuck called, and Django came rushing up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pets of all intelligences, welcome to the second showing at the Observa-Ferb-atory! Please, no shoving, our show will begin momentarily. Please no cell phones or flash photography, they're not too good on my old bones," Phineas said. Everyone had marched in, and Isabella began the show. "Augustus Kermillian discovered another of the greatest wonders outside our world… a comet. Seventy-three and a half years ago, Phineas and Ferb left a surprise for our grand-children with regards to it. Vanessa!" she said, and Vanessa gave a thumbs up. She zoomed in on the comet, to show their faces on the comet for half a minute. It then crashed. "Darn new age technology. When Phineas built his, it didn't break…" Isabella said. Phineas looked at it uncertainly. "That's all," he said.

Everyone left in pure awe, except for Summer and Bella, who stayed behind to see Summer's parents again. "So that's what you meant by 'our grandchildren'!" Phineas said with some excitement. "Actually, I was talking about us having children. I was _really_ in love with you at that age," Isabella replied. Phineas raised an eyebrow. "I also remember you trying to hide that remark with steaks," he teased, and Isabella told him, "It was all nerves!" Bella gave a small giggle, and looked at the observatory. "What are you going to do about that?" she asked, and Phineas looked at it uncertainly. "Dr Doofenshmirtz got rid of ours… we'll have someone take it down tomorrow," Phineas remarked, and they all shrugged.

_Ferb… I miss you. Today was fun, but nowhere near as fun as last time was. It just didn't feel right without you. I suppose it might also be the fact I didn't build it, but I'm positive that I felt your absence today. Ferb… why did you have to go?_ Phineas thought as he went to bed. Little did he know that, wherever Ferb was, he was looking down on Phineas, wishing he were at the observatory too.

**This story was one I was intending to do later on, but without any ideas, I put it here.**

**Anyway, feel free to leave suggestions, or to check out my Deviantart account (phineas81707), and a journal entry I wrote for Bella.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	4. Isabella's Greatest Fear

Katie looked at her daughter, and smiled. She had come a long way since… _that_ day… she preferred not to think about it. Bella fixed her hair into her standard ponytail, and asked, "How do I look, mom?" Katie smiled, tousled her hair, and said, "Perfect." Bella giggled, and left the house. "See ya, mom!" she called out, rushing to the bus. _Ah, Isabella… you are one fine little girl…_ Katie thought, watching her go.

Bella jumped on the bus, and wandered down the line. "Hey, Summer!" she called, and leaped right next to him. Summer blushed, and turned to the window. "Aw, ya miss me?" she asked, and Summer turned. "Isabella, it's been one weekend. A long weekend, granted, but still. And we've been doing stuff the entire time," he said, careful not to answer the question. Bella smirked, and grabbed him in a tight hug. Summer gave her a pat on the back, and turned out the window.

"Alright, class. Before we start this class, I have one important notice. Prom night will take place Saturday next week. Please don't let this get in the way of your studies, as I know it will… why I am I fighting this? Anyway, because I am fully aware that you have just been distracted, I am going to offer revision today… on contemporary history," Mr Baljeet Tjinder announced to the class. Everyone was too energized about prom to notice Summer and Bella roll their eyes at each other. _Not again! Is this Baljeet's idea of a practical joke?_ Summer seemed to look to Bella. _Probably. He was there. Hopefully this is the last time we hear about how I killed some guy._ Bella looked back. Tears began to well up as the idea of the word 'killed' entered Summer's mind. Summer knew what happened, but he couldn't do anything to help… thanks to Baljeet's fragile ego.

After class, Summer sat down next to Bella. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Bella nodded, sniffling. "Look, it's not my fault you're forced to relive the worst moment of your life every time you study contemporary history. Just… try to avoid thinking about it. For me?" Summer told her. Bella sniffled, and nodded. "That's my girl," he said, and got up. Bella looked at him, and said, "Wait!" Summer looked back. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, and Summer chuckled. He walked back, and asked, "Do you want to come to the prom with me?" Bella nodded, and pecked him on the cheek.

Bella skipped home and sighed as she sat down. "Interesting day?" Katie asked, working on cooking a meal. "Yeah. Prom's come, and Summer's already asked me out," Bella replied. The meal forgotten, Katie sat down next to Bella. "You got a dress planned?" she asked. Bella raised an eyebrow, and Katie giggled. "You know, Summer's existence could be thanks to me prodding Phineas and Isabella together. Forgive me if I don't interfere a little with you and Summer," she teased, giving Bella a gentle pat on the arm. "Why not go now?" Bella asked somewhat tentatively, and Katie shrugged. "Your relationship. I'm just here to make sure you two stick together," she told her.

Summer sat at his desk, sketching something out. Mounted on his wall was his personal favourite drawing, and he decided to make another, a different and possibly better one. He was sketching a delicate part when Mist came in, startling him. "Mist!" he panicked, hurriedly scooping his drawing. "I've seen it… brother. No need to hide it from me," she reassured him, and Summer sighed. "When was the last time you called me brother?" he asked, out of idle curiosity. "Oh, back in the days when I was a good Fireside Girl. Or as I said, 'a great Fireside Girl!' But I'm not here to talk about that. Katie's told Mom that you asked Bella to the prom, and she's gone pure excitement that you've, and I quote, 'gotten over your obliviousness'. …Yeah, I don't get it either. But you might want to stay away from her until she calms down. Just an idea," Mist rambled. Summer smirked, and went back to his drawing.

Katie rushed from store to store, looking for the perfect dress. "Mom! We will find the perfect dress! Don't be so flighty!" Bella gently chastised. Katie nodded, and took two deep breaths. "You're right, Bella. Just-" she started, but Bella noticed something. She plunged into the racks, and rushed to the change room. Katie barely had time to drop her jaw before Bella came out. "…Perfect, Bella!" she cried, and a lone tear of joy fell down Bella's cheek. She gave Katie a massive hug, and went to change out of it.

At last, the day of the prom arrived! Summer looked down at his bow tie, and nervously readjusted it. "Relax, brother, it'll be fine. It's just Bella…" Mist comforted. Summer nodded, gulped, and took a moment to adjust his jacket. Mist sighed, and went to adjust her own gloves, as they were getting too tight. "Mist…" Summer chuckled, and Mist rolled her eyes. "Summer, this was kinda tight. I needed to adjust it. You're just doing it because you're nervous about Bella," she snarked, and Summer sighed. Followed by a gasp, as Bella entered the yard.

Katie had a fully justified reaction… Bella was perfect. Her own sun-coloured dress, her radiant smile, the sunflowers adorned in her hair. Mist took a second to be a little envious of her, before realising it fit her. Bella's blond hair suited her outfit, just as her own raven hair suited hers. Speaking of which, here was Haley. Mist gave him a huge hug, and Isabella beamed. "I hate to break up this little gathering, but I kinda want to get these photos done sooner. Just because it's almost summer doesn't mean that it's not cold out…" she said. Everyone jumped, and got them done.

Towards the end of the prom, everyone started to get a little tired. Bella looked endearingly at Summer, and took his hand. "What is it, Isabella?" Summer asked. Bella giggled, and took him out. Mist watched the entire encounter, and shrugged. "You know, they could have done a little more of a fancy exit," she told Haley. Haley vaguely nodded, but he was more curious as to what was going on, than what should have gone on. Mist yawned, and lay down in Haley's lap. "You know, we really ought to go…" he pointed out, and Mist jerked awake. "I knew that," she said, and they left as well.

**This was something quick, but no less thoughtful.**

**This story explains how exactly Bella feels about killing Doofenshmirtz (even if it was more of a mercy kill)... although that was really a throwaway line.**

**Next on the list... I might go back to a previous tale. I think it's time we became acquainted with a certain blonde... I'm out of descriptive words.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	5. Katie's Promise

Katie was walking not too far from Phineas and Isabella when she heard the one line she never expected to be uttered: "So, Isabella, do you… I dunno… want to go out someplace? You know, as a… as a date?" Katie stopped, in pure shock, as Isabella grinned from ear to ear. _Isabella… you finally got your wish. I won't take this one away from you!_ she thought, watching the two of them.

She came over to them as Phineas finished his reconstruction of Chez Platypus. "L'amour est dans l'air…" Katie muttered, and Isabella turned to her, along with the rest of the Fireside Girls. "Adyson, you're in charge of the hostessing this time. Buford, you can valet again. The rest of the Fireside Girls… put forth your efforts wherever you see fit. Remember girls… we have several patches for this sort of thing!" she said, and the Fireside Girls began their preparations. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw Isabella pull Ginger out of the crowd.

"OK… Gretchen, I reckon you should start with Ferb. Milly, you should probably take Baljeet. Holly, you get Candace. And as for me… I'm going with Chief!" Katie said, outlining her plan. "Who put you in charge?" Adyson asked, and Katie replied, "You got a better idea?" Adyson shrugged, and began hostessing. "Anyway, why did you choose it this way?" Gretchen asked. "I have a debt to repay to Chief. I have no clue why I paired the rest of you, but it just feels… fitting. I can't describe it," Katie recited. Holly shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds right. But Chief's in here now… you better go," she pointed out.

Katie finished her serving pretty quick. "Thank you, Katie. You did well," Isabella told her, and Katie curtseyed. Her eyes flew to a tiny movement on the windowsill, and she saw a tiny figure looking down on Phineas and Isabella. She went to go help Gretchen carry Vanessa's order, but kept the corner of her eye on that sill.

After serving Vanessa, Katie turned to examine the windowsill. It was then she heard words she never expected to: "I love you, Isabella." Isabella's shriek of pure joy was loud, and attracted the attention of half the diner. "Phineas, I've waited forever to hear those words!" she squealed. Adyson turned from helping Stacy and Coltrane, and calmed Isabella down. Katie wiped her brow, and turned directly to the windowsill. Whoever it was on the sill, had to stifle a laugh. He whipped away, zapping Phineas with a beam on his way out. Phineas promptly leaned over the table, and gave Isabella a kiss. Katie giggled. _Hey, this is fun! Well, Mr Guy on the Sill, I'm going to help you out! I'm going to help Phineas and Isabella!_ she thought.

She biked on over to Isabella's house, only to see the two of them rush off somewhere. She followed them cautiously, and hid in the shadows as Phineas began to build a boat… a cruiser. The Boat of Romance that he had constructed for Baljeet and Mishti (well, that relationship crashed and burned, didn't it?), now seemingly for Phineas and Isabella's own use. Katie made up her mind in the spur of the moment. She pulled out the Fireside Girls' grappling hook, and threw it onto the ship's guard rail. She climbed up the rope, and noticed Phineas and Isabella were already in the cabin.

She rushed into the kitchen, and looked around. _Well, time to put that Speed-Cooking patch to practical use_, she thought. Silently wondering why there were patches with no use other than to be earned, she quickly whipped up quite a good roast. She grabbed the platter, and came out to see Phineas and Isabella. "Chief, do I get my 'Do-Something-Unexpected' Patch now?" she asked, her mind still on those weird patches. Isabella giggled, and told her to go earn her 'Setting-Up-Romance' Patch.

She finished up her project. "Thank you, Katie," Isabella said, and a warm feeling spread throughout her. _I definitely enjoy helping out Chief…_ she thought, before going outside to check something. Out there, she caught a platypus and a Chihuahua. She took them back to Phineas and Isabella, inspiring a confusing conversation. "Want me to leave now, Chief?" she asked, not at all disappointed to do so. However, her satisfaction was cut short but Isabella noticing it was time to head back to shore.

**I decided on showing Katie's thoughts on the events of the two chapters with the French names. I believe Katie dropped one of them for no reason.**

**The concept of Katie repaying a previous debt was in fact my original push behind Katie being so supportive of Phineas and Isabella... to the point where this is literally the excuse for Bella's dad never being mentioned. The scene in which Katie spots Perry is just throwaway, and should not be taken seriously.**

**Next, I definitely intend on heading back to Summer's generation. Though what exactly I'm doing will be up in... wait... I know what will come next. An important scene in the character development of a certain raven-haired girl... I should probably stop doing ambiguous details, as I can never really do more than 'certain hair-colour'.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	6. Platypi and Rollercoasters

"Alright, class. For one final challenge, I would like to see a report on an animal from another country," Baljeet told his class. Everyone groaned, but Baljeet ever missed it, or didn't seem to care.

Haley vacantly looked around the room as he thought of an animal to do his report on. His eyes, as always, flew to a solution to his problem. Mist Flynn. "Hey! Mist!" he called over to her. Mist turned to him, looking a little annoyed. "Yes… Haley, is it?" she responded. Bella looked between them, somewhat confused. At the same time, she didn't really want to leave, as their discussion seemed very important. "Listen, Mist… I'd thought of doing my report on a platypus, and I'd like to research yours. Do you mind?" Haley blundered, knowing he had screwed up. "Oh… sure thing, Haley," Mist said, and Haley thanked her.

"He likes you," Bella said, half-longingly. "He does not, Bella. He just didn't think through his question. And why are you so longing?" Mist assured her. Bella responded with, "I wish Summer liked me…" Mist raised an eyebrow, but did not continue on with that topic. "Anyway, Bella. I'd better go. The sooner I get that report done, the sooner I can… I dunno. You'd better go too," Mist told her. Bella sighed. "Can't I come with you, and see Summer?" she asked. Mist turned to her, and said, "You have to focus. You've been flighty for eight years now. If you showed Summer that focus, maybe he'd notice you." Sighing, Bella agreed.

Haley came over that afternoon, to begin his research. Mist looked at him for a second, and turned to her own studies. She opened her book to the page on echidnas, and began to take notes. Steadily, she drifted from her book to look at Haley, but always shook herself out of it and redirected herself to her book every time she noticed it. It wouldn't do to lecture Bella on staying focused, and yet slip out of focus herself.

Haley looked up from his research. Though he pretended not to notice it, he had seen Mist stop paying attention to her book to look at him. The thought didn't make him the slightest bit uncomfortable, surprisingly. "Well, thanks, Mist. I might come back next week for an extra look, but I've got a framework for my report now," Haley said. Mist nodded. Haley left the room, giving one final glance at Mist before he left. _Odd…_ he thought.

Mist wandered up the steps to enter the school, taken by deep thought. Bella ran up to her, and asked, "What happened?" Mist deflected the question with another: "What's the rush?" Bella shrugged, and said, "I just saw you as you came in, and wanted to make sure you were OK. But don't change the subject. What happened?" Mist sighed. Looks like Bella was not so easily distracted. "Well… I couldn't focus on my work, and kept looking at Haley…" Mist said, not realising her folly. However, Bella didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, you definitely like him!" she said. Mist shook her head. "No… I guess echidnas aren't quite as interesting as I thought they would be," she muttered, but Bella was determined.

"Hi, Haley!" she called over to him first chance she got. "Oh, hi… Bella?" he responded, taken aback that Bella was talking to him. "Summer's in the next hall over…" he said nervously, but he knew that wasn't the case. "Haley, I called you by name. Of course I want to talk to you," she pointed out. Haley looked around for a distraction, but none came. "Listen, Haley. This is about Summer's sister. She's in complete denial about it, but she definitely likes you," she said, rather bluntly. Haley was shocked. Bella had come right out and talked for Mist. "Bet you're wishing it was that easy for Summer…" he muttered. "What?" Bella asked. Haley assumed an innocent air, and said, "Nothing…" Bella looked at him shrewdly, but passed it off. "Anyway, I should probably meet Summer. See you!" she told him, and left. Haley watched her go, and his mind went into overdrive about Mist herself.

"So, he'll be at your house tomorrow afternoon?" Bella asked Mist, one eyebrow raised at the date. "Why not today?" Mist looked at her, and replied, "His exact words were: 'I want to give you a warning to get ready.'" Bella let a small smirk hang around her mouth, but Mist was not to be fooled. "OK, what have you done?" Mist asked. "Oh… Haley knows about your crush…" she said calmly, but her insides were panicking. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HALEY!" Mist bellowed, and Bella stood firm, surprisingly. "Look, Mist. You're in denial. Even I went through a stage of denial. There is no denying that is a part of love," she pointed out. Mist looked within herself. True to Bella's word, she found a small, unfamiliar emotion at her core. Mist looked at Bella. "You found your crush, and lay in denial until one little stimulus set it off, didn't you?" Bella said. "Wow, you have love down to a science," Mist said, and Bella nodded. "Summer was my crush, and my stimulus was him drawing us. Holding hands," she said.

The doorbell rang. Mist jumped, and started breathing heavily. Bella, who had decided to come over for a 'study date' (well, she probably would go see Summer sometime), grabbed her arm. "Just relax, Mist. Calm down, and remember, Haley is only here to see your platypus. Remember that, OK?" she comforted, but it was stopped short by Isabella opening the door. "Oh, hi, Haley. Come on in!" she said. Mist and Bella jumped, and Bella told her to stay in her room. "I'll take care of this…" she said. She left, and Mist was left to wait for Bella or Haley to return.

"Hey, Haley. Mist is in her room…" Bella started. Mist could imagine her covering her mouth at that. "Bella? Why are you here?" Haley exclaimed. "I-I-I'm here for Summer… why else would I be here?" Bella said, and Mist smirked. Summer would probably find her so darn cute right now. Maybe. "Well, I'm going to see Perry. He's in Mist's room, right?" Haley asked. Mist couldn't hear the response, so she supposed Bella had nodded. She heard footsteps, and Haley entered the room. "Hi, Mist," he said, and Mist nodded. Words seemed to have failed her. Haley went to sit next to Perry, and Mist pulled out her laptop to type up her report.

Haley looked up at Mist, who seemed unusually focused. As if determined to not notice him. Mist's sapphire eyes, which she inherited from her mother, drifted up to look at him. Guiltily, he realised that he had been staring at her for a while, and hurried to return to Perry. _Lay in denial until one little stimulus set it off_, Bella's voice echoed through her head. She set her laptop down, and became aware of walking up to Haley. _One little stimulus…_ Bella's voice echoed again, and Mist gently took Haley's face in her hands. Haley took a second to let out an expression of shock, before he found himself kissing Mist. Mist broke apart, and Haley took a second to be amazed. "Mist…" he started, but Mist cut him off. "You love me now, don't you?" she asked. Haley nodded, and wondered how Mist knew. "Bella's got it down to a science," she said, gently teasing her friend. Haley chuckled at the joke undoubtedly in that statement, and hugged Mist tightly. "Well, I'd better get back to this…" Haley said after a while, and they nervously broke apart.

It was the first day of summer, and Summer had gone out to collect rollercoaster parts. Haley walked into the yard, and said, "Hiyo, Mist. Whatcha doin'?" Mist jumped, and panicked. "Haley? What are you doing here? School's out, you don't need to be writing that paper anymore!" she said, blushing furiously. Haley looked around, and said, "I know, but I couldn't help but notice that behind you." Mist turned around, and saw what was soon to be the rollercoaster. "That's going to be a rollercoaster."

Summer had announced the rollercoaster, and everyone jumped on. "After you?" Haley asked, and Mist got in right behind Summer. Haley jumped in next to her, and the coaster flew on. Bella turned around, and smiled. Whether she was excited or happy for the two of them, Mist had no time to decide. The coaster began to drop, and it was all she could do to hold on.

The coaster flew off the rails set for it. Summer panicked, and Bella grabbed him. Summer couldn't find anything but a brake with her holding on. The brake wasn't going to help. Mist grabbed Haley, and hid her face. "Haley, I'm sorry I dragged you into this!" she mumbled so that only Haley could hear. Haley gave Mist a comforting pat on the back. "Anyone want fries?" Summer asked, and Mist knew it was just for a little bit of comedy. She sank deeper into Haley, waiting for the rollercoaster ride to end.

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her yard. Bella seemed to be letting go of Summer, and pecking him on the cheek. "This is it. I'm dead," she muttered, and she felt Haley's arm on her shoulder. "Did anyone survive?" she asked, and Haley nodded. "Everyone. You didn't have to be so dramatic," he told her. She blinked. Amanda and Isabella were at the gate. "Thanks, Haley…" she whispered.

**Might seem like just Mist and Haley fluff, but let's face it... Haley needed some time. It's been like, the other dimension chapter since Haley was present as a person. I know I was just a hypocrite, as Summer doesn't appear except for roles he played in the actual story, but hey, Mist!**

**Anyway, I recently saw the bee-themed pair of episodes (I believe they were called Bee Day and Bee Story), and I must say, they were awesome! _Waggle Dance_ has got to be one of my new favourite songs from the show.**

**Next time, we take a closer look at L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. Because a death of leader does not a disbandment make. ...I screwed up that quote, didn't I?**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	7. Beehind the Bullet

_To _Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein

_ It is our sincerest regret to inform you that _Heinz Doofenshmirtz _has passed on. As per his wishes, it is requested that you attend his funeral, which shall take place this _Friday_, on the _13th August_._

_We again apologise for your loss._

_From yours truly_

_Dampe the Gravekeeper_

Rodney looked at this note with some concern. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was, upon his last visit, relatively safe. There didn't seem to be much that could kill him. Nevertheless, he called the other scientists around Danville. All responded the exact same way, "We don't know how Doofenshmirtz died…"

All of the evil scientists attended the funeral. They forced Dr Diminutive to talk about Dr Doofenshmirtz. One phrase entered Rodney's head, and stuck. He stopped paying attention to the sermon to think about that phrase. At the end of the speech, it clicked. "OK, L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T…. Dr Doofenshmirtz' death was a tragic blow, I get that. However, we can send Doofenshmirtz off in style! We can create one last eccentric inator, and wrestle the reins of the Tri-State Area from Doofenshmirtz's goody-two-shoes brother. With that, it's a hop, skip and a jump to the world at our feet!" he riled, and the evil scientists cheered.

"At last, this is complete!" Rodney claimed, finishing off the inator in the park. "I call this the Pollen-inator. It draws from the energy of the humble flower, and sprays pollen and pollen-like substances over the Tri-State Area, causing everyone to catch an allergic reaction, and the land will be ours!" Half of the Doctors looked around uncertainly, and shrugged. The others applauded Rodney's stupidity. "Thank you. And now, fire!"

Ferb looked around his room. At last, life was perfect. Doofenshmirtz was dead, he was soon to have a son, Phineas liked him again. It was all too true to last. He opened his window to give Vanessa some fresh air, when a yellow powder sprinkled from the park, and dispersed over the Tri-State Area. "We ll… lo ooks li ike some thing's hap penn ning ag gain!" Ferb stated through the powder that had flown up his nose. He sent everyone texts, to hope they had closed doors and windows. No one did.

India looked around confused. Sure, the yellow powder seemed to cause everyone to have blocked noses, but it wasn't like it was hard to get out. She shrugged, and got up from what she was doing. "I'll go check this out," she muttered, and went to the park.

"What? It's working?" Rodney asked, staring at the town. Every scientist had taken used nose pegs, blocking off their reactions to the pollen. "Oh, so if I get my hands on those, I can save the Tri-State Area!" she told herself. She rushed back home.

"Hi, Bella!" she said to the nearest Fireside Girl she could find. "Wha at?" Bella choked back. "Bella, if we use nose pegs, we can talk uninhibited. And I know a way we can disperse of the pollen!" India said excitedly. "In dia, it mi ight have be een a go ood id dea at fir st, but it wo on't wo ork…" Bella sneezed. "Oh… just enter a room with a closed door, sneeze out all of the pollen, and put on the peg. And here's a few extras, to take to Summer, Mist and Sam. I'm going to Lara, Maylene and Lucy…" India instructed. Bella lightened up and the thought of seeing Summer.

"OK girls, I have a plan to remove the pollen!" India claimed. "How?" Summer asked. He was dragged along for reasons best known to India only, but Bella had it figured out. "The pollen is being spread with a powerful inator. It's power source are the flowers in the park. This is a perfect way to get my bees to the park, so the scientists can scatter and we can disable that inator!" India explained. "But how do we get the bees to the park, China?" Mist asked. Ignoring the failed geography on her part, she explained that bees communicated with dancing to direct to either shelter or food.

_Well I don't think I can really overstate it  
But bee communication is quite complicated.  
What seems at first like a simple figure eight  
Is packed with meaning when their butts gyrate!_

_See, the waggle explains the angle  
From the sun to the door of the hive.  
We shake it to and fro to let everybody know  
That the angle is seventy-five._

_It's a waggle dance, waggle dance  
Show them where they need to go!  
It's a waggle dance, waggle dance  
Take it to the bee chateau!_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop!  
Figure eight and shake it again!  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop!  
Everybody shake your rear end!_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop!  
Come on and swing those skirts!  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop!  
Try to hit 'em at thirteen hertz!_

_It's a waggle dance, waggle dance  
Show them where they need to go!  
It's a waggle dance, waggle dance  
Take it to the bee chateau!_

"Wow, you're quite efficient!" Bella stated, taking down some note. India curtseyed, and stated that she learned from the best: her own mother, Ginger Hirano-Tjinder, and queen of the waggle dance. She turned to the bees. "Yes, those scientists all turned tail and ran!" she calmly cheered, and rushed to the inator. "Hold it!" someone called. India turned. It was Rodney.

"A couple of bees and girl scouts guiding them by shaking their butts ain't gonna stop me!" he roared. India reached for her grappling hook. "Look, buddy. I don't know who you are, but the inators died with that Doofenshmirtz guy. That much is fact. So if you don't mind, this thing is going down!" India stated. Rodney bellowed. "My name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" The Fireside Girls looked between them. "Sir, you might want to drop a couple names…" Lucy told him. "And the 'von'. Nothing about you is royal!" Sam continued. "Well… I'm going to put an end to this plan, before you can repeat that!" India told him, and whacked a button. However, the recital of Rodney's name had distracted her, and she hit the full power button. The pollen had gotten in her eyes, as well as making everyone else's pegs completely useless.

Fortunately, someone, or something, else could still see. The lead bee turned to India, and saw her move about in distress. He turned to the other bees, and did a small dance. The others responded with a gesture dance, and the bees swarmed the inator. They did their best to destroy it, but the best option was to rise it up above the sky and drop it. As it fell, it burst into pieces, clearing the pollen fog.

India cleared the pollen from her eyes, and turned to see the bees. She waggled her butt from side to side in thanks, and the bees gave their gesture dance. She began a solo waggle dance to lead them back to the hive, saying, "See you later!" to the other girls in English. Bella was the first to wake up, and saw Rodney scrambling to his feet. Rodney whipped out a weapon, but Bella gave a bigger one: "I'd stay away from us, if I were you…" she told him, and he fled. Bella teared up upon remembering her crime against nature, but the others woke up shortly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, pretended she was removing the pollen, and gave a short cute look to Summer. _Come by my house. We have to talk._

Summer followed Bella, and found himself in her room. "Isabella?" he asked, looking at her. He sat down, and raised her head. Her eyes were full of tears. Summer kissed her, and asked, "What's wrong, Isabella?" Bella sniffled, and told him, "No matter how evil or insane, no man should have their life stolen. And yet I stole Doofenshmirtz's. And I threatened that crazy scientist, too… I feel like a bad guy…" Summer gasped, and took her into his arms. "Isabella… try not to think about them. Just look at me. I will never judge you for keeping L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. in check. Neither will Mist. Neither will Katie. Neither will any of us. To us, you're the same innocent girl that was too scared to grasp my hand in fear of scaring me, murderer or not," he told her. Bella sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "You're right, Summer. Just tell everyone not to remind me of that…" she muttered, and collapsed. Summer gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, and let her relax, and soothe her agitation.

**Remember that random review of Bee Day and Bee Story in my last notes? Not so random anymore, huh?**

**OK, in all seriousness, that episode did have good source material for this story. I'm just surprised how many loose ends I could fit into a story built around including the Waggle Dance.**

**There will probably be a next time, unlike every other story I have under my belt, and it will involve... people. I seriously have no clue, so as always, feel free to offer suggestions. However, I feel like I'm missing an obvious place to put a story...**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


	8. Picture-Perfect Proposal

Summer woke up, surprised to find it was a Sunday. Sleeping next to him was Bella, looking so cute as always. Summer smiled, and left for home. There was something he wanted to do.

Mist watched Summer go past. She always had a lingering closeness to Summer, so was surprised to be unable to determine his mood. She made her move to follow him, making sure not to be heard.

Summer sat down at his desk, and began to draw. He looked at the page critically, and deemed it was time to begin drawing towards the right a little more. He began his sketching, unaware of a presence behind him… at least at first. "Mist, it is kind of rude to watch an artist draw without first announcing yourself," he finally said. Mist smiled, and asked, "How did you know it was me?" Summer rolled his eyes. "Not even Isabella would sit for that long without announcing themselves," he pointed out. Mist sighed. She had become too predictable.

"Anyway, Summer. Why exactly are you recreating that drawing, anyway? I think Bella likes the old one," she asked. Summer did a double-take, and looked rather defensive. "Summer, the drawings are of you and Bella. Who else would take those drawings?" Mist told him. Summer kicked the ground shyly. "I plan on using these drawings to propose to Isabella, but I want the perfect picture. This was drawn while I was five. And… I'm kind of sentimentally attached to this piece…" he said. Mist giggled, and sat down next to Summer. "Summer, I'd love to have Bella as a sister-in-law. How long until you've done that one?" she asked. Summer shrugged. "I will get it done today," he said, and Mist nodded. She pecked him on the cheek, and left the room.

Mist gasped once she realised what she had done. She had very nearly flirted with Summer. While she respected him, still. _Her brother_. She shrugged, and headed off to do what she had planned. Setting-Up-Romance Patch.

She found Bella on her way to Summer's. "Hi, Bella!" Mist called over to her. Bella jumped, and rushed up to her. "Oh, thank goodness, Mist! Summer's gone!" she cried. Mist looked at her in shock. "When did this happen?" she asked. "When I woke up this morning, he wasn't next to me. We slept together last night…" Bella replied in distress. Mist sighed. "He's at home," she told her. Bella stopped her wailing, and hopped on her bike. "Wait, Bella!" Mist called. Bella turned. "How about we have a day as Fireside Girls, for a change?" Mist asked, hoping to distract her. "Sure," Bella responded. _Whew_.

Bella was shocked that Mist actually said 'Fireside Girls' for the first time in forever. She decided she really wanted to have a day between them, so she agreed to it. However, neither knew exactly what to do. "Maybe Summer will know what to do…?" Bella asked, and Mist jumped. "NO!" she said with a little too much force. Bella raised an eyebrow, but both turned to a shriek.

Mist and Bella both ran over to India's house. "The bees are dead!" she cried out, looking at the hive. Mist and Bella examined the hive. Sure enough, quite a large amount of bees were gone… as was the queen. "India, could you hold out until the new queen is prepared?" Bella asked, patting India on the elbow. "That's not the point. I loved these bees. I can't be expected to move on like that. How would you feel if Perry died?" India responded, looking at Mist. Mist turned to the hive. "Isabella told me about Perry's funeral. If the queen bee was as important to you as Perry was to Phineas, she deserves just as grand a funeral. Bella?" she said. Bella nodded, and started doing so crazy preparations. She finished off the messages, and Mist went to deliver them.

She intentionally saved Summer for last. "Summer, India is…" Mist started. Summer turned to her. "India is patient enough to wait for my help until I propose to Isabella," she said. Mist rolled her eyes. "The queen bee of India's hive is dead. She had the same connection to her as we do to Perry. We owe it to her to have the funeral before you propose… because no one is patient enough to postpone a funeral long enough for you to propose to _Bella_…" she told him. Summer took a second of shock, and rolled up the original picture and put it into a ring. "Then we have a funeral to attend.

India stepped up to the podium of her backyard, attempting to begin a speech. She then realised she had nothing for a bee she hadn't even named. She shrugged, and gave a short speech, like the bee's short lifespan. "I adopted our pollinating buddies for a Fireside project… but I bonded with them like another would do a pet. You might call me crazy, but no animal is quite deserving of being shunned aside as too weird..." she orated, finishing with a very short, but complex, dance. Everyone assumed it was bee for goodbye, and left at that.

Mist saw Bella kneel by the grave marker. She tapped Summer on the arm, and pointed her out. He nodded, and went over to her. Mist turned on her heel, and was the last to leave the yard…

Bella jumped when she heard the soft sound of grass underfoot. She turned, on her guard. She sighed in relief upon noticing that it was only Summer. "H-h-hi Summer. You s-sc-scared me for a second…" she muttered, and Summer sighed. He cuddled her, and reached into his coat. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to her. She unrolled the drawing, and saw the drawing he had made when he was five. "Aw…" Bella murmured, but Summer gestured. She looked at the ring that had kept the drawing rolled up. It had a diamond on it…

"Isabella… will you marry me?" Summer asked, clasping her hand. Bella beamed, transforming her face into one of simply radiating cuteness. "Yes, Summer!" she whispered, and they pulled each other into a kiss. Mist smirked, and left them be. "Summer belongs to you, indeed…" she muttered, drifting her hand through her hair. "If only…" she whispered longingly, tears streaking down her face. "Haley, will you marry me?" she whispered to the sky, hoping, hoping for her man to sweep her off her feet. Sadly, she would have to wait for her dream to come true. Haley, unlike Summer and herself, had inherited no genetics for seizing the day.

**With this, we have a new tale to add to our collection. For those curious, this story takes place literally the day after 'Isabella's Greatest Fear', which is why Mist has to wait for Haley. I will admit... I felt bad for her, but I just couldn't find a way to loop Haley's proposal into this story.**

**The queen bee lives around three to four years. It was kind of a stretch to get the beehive to suffer this degree of damage within the timeframe, but it was plot relevant. Sadly, this _was_ plot relevant because I literally drew a blank on how Mist and Bella could spend their day away from Summer.**

**Next time, I delve into a new realm of ideas. For full details, you will have to wait, but I guarantee that you won't predict my plans... OK, someone will predict it just because I said you couldn't?**

**Summer belongs to [Bella], so carpe diem... it's not right anymore, isn't it?**


	9. Haley's Comet

Bella woke up that morning hyper. She looked into her mirror, twiddling her hair just perfect. Today was her graduation. And she was already an engaged woman, waiting to marry Summer, as the ring upon her finger told her. She heard her bedroom door knocked upon, and she called over to it, "Come in!" Katie entered the room, and smiled. "Bella, you look so cute! Is there some reason for it, or is it just Summer?" she asked. Bella looked at her uneasily, and showed Katie her left hand. Katie stared at it in shock for a full five seconds, before hugging Bella tightly.

Summer woke up that morning to stare out of his window dreamily. He sighed, and looked down at his own ring. _Well, Bella… it looks like our time is upon us,_ he thought, staring into the diamond. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle shove from behind him. "Morning, brother! Still thinking about your fiancé?" Mist teased, smirking somewhat uneasily. "Yeah, Mist. But… in the moment, am I really ready for this big ceremony in which me and Bella become soul mates in the eyes of the law?" he ranted somewhat cryptically. Mist took a second to think it over, before saying, "It's probably just pre-wedding nerves. At least you're getting one…" Summer looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but sadness. He sighed, and thought about what he could do to help. Isabella interrupted his musings before he reached a conclusion.

"Well, Summer, Mist… your graduation!" Isabella said, practically giggling. Phineas came over, and gave Mist a hug, and Summer a firm handshake. "Remember to be nice to Bella… she'll be part of this family, so try to make her feel like it," Phineas reminded them. "Dad, it'll be fine. It's all going to be here, after all…" Summer assured him. Phineas looked at him, and nodded. "Well, off you go, then," he said, and they left.

Summer bumped into Bella on the way to the auditorium. Literally. Bella picked herself up from the floor, blushing furiously. Summer gave her a hug, presumably as an apology, and she blushed even further. Mist looked at them jealously, and followed them to the auditorium.

The graduation itself went off without a hitch… luckily. Considering the giant hitch in their parents (consisting of a renegade brother, an evil clone and several journeys into their souls), that might have been a good thing. Mist would have loved some excitement, though… Most of the people graduating followed her as she left, as she was heading home. Summer and Bella were going elsewhere quickly.

Phineas looked at the size of the graduation party. He gulped, and asked Isabella to handle it. "OK, guys, would you mind sticking to the guest's room? We'd just want to keep track of everyone…" she told them. Everyone shrugged, and headed there. Isabella checked off everyone as she saw them, just to make sure no one was lost. …Nope, nobody was missing but Summer and Bella.

They had gone to an old-fashioned coffee shop. "Well, Isabella… what do you plan on doing for the wedding?" Summer asked. Bella shrugged, tracing the rim of her cup. Summer took out a sheet of paper, and started drawing, and redrawing, something. Bella looked at it, and asked, "You taking notes on official roles?" Summer nodded, and Bella reminded him, "Mist's my bridesmaid." Summer nodded, and said, "Haley's my best man. Let's hope they finally get together sometime. Mist's been moping ever since I proposed to you…"

Haley escaped from the party for a second. He breathed, and went upstairs. "Hey, Mr Flynn…" he muttered, knocking on the door. Phineas smiled, and gestured to the seat next to him. "Listen, Mr Flynn-" he started, but Phineas stopped him. "You want to propose to Mist, don't you?" he asked. Haley nodded, and showed him the ring. Phineas smirked. "Sure thing, Haley. She's been waiting an awful long time…" Haley smiled, and went back downstairs. "Thanks, Mr Flynn!" he called back. Phineas leaned back, and smiled. "Mist… your special one," he said. Isabella heard him, and giggled.

Haley reentered the party, and found Mist. "OK, Haley, what is it?" she asked, somewhat rudely. Haley smirked, and knelt at Mist's feet. "Mist, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring. The pent-up rage Mist had felt for no apparent reason melted away. "Yes, Haley!" she shrieked, and hugged him.

**Just a quick piece of filler. This realistically only exists to channel out my own tears that Mist shed at the end of the last story.**

**Anyone else find it odd that the last story contained no canon characters, or is it just me? Does it count as a fanfiction if it's missing canon characters, or are Summer, Mist, Haley, Bella, India and Perry Jr canon enough to count? Arbitrary question, but still...**

**Next time, I will make sure to put that idea I've been kicking around to paper. It might be a one shot, or it might have multiple chapters, depending on how much content I can fit in.**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


End file.
